Background: The overall goal of the Asian American Health Disparities Training Program is to establish an environment that will promote an increased representation of Asian Americans in conducting and participating community-based research. The Charles B. Wang Community Health Center (CBWCHC), in collaboration with NYU Medical School, Bellevue Hospital, and Governor Hospital, intend to develop a comprehensive research and community health training program with the following: Aim I: Increase interest and competence in community-based participatory research in Asian American health disparities and community health; Sub-Aims: To develop, implement, and evaluate a seminar series that will train health care professionals and students at various levels to conduct culturally competent research studies specific to the Asian American populations. To cultivate the skills of graduate and doctorate level students and allied health care professionals early in their careers to conduct community-based research through structured placements/visits with identified experts and preceptors in the field. To introduce community health providers to resources and tools that will enable them to conduct community-based research. To provide community health providers access to information and evidenced based strategies for decreasing health disparities among various target conditions that affect AAPI patients. To increase the number of community members in the Asian American populations who participate in research so that specific evidence can be accumulated that will reduce health disparities. Aim II: Increase the number of potential Asian investigators from Asian economically disadvantaged groups to conduct research in Asian health disparities. Sub-Aims: To provide linkages and opportunities for allied health professionals who are interested in developing research projects with senior investigators and experts in Asian American health disparities. To provide tools, strategies, and training for the translation of academic research to practice in community health centers and institutions. To establish a cohesive multidisciplinary network on a national level to propagate community health research and disseminate new research findings to reduce Asian American health disparities